What Life Has Done To ME!
by HxH-holic
Summary: Syaoran and his friends accidentally helped a girl to escape from the prison of Syaoran's father. But in exchange, the girl turned to be cold and unthankful towards them because of her traumatic experience. When would they see the girl's true identity?SXS
1. What History Has Done To ME!

**CHAPTER i: What History Has Done To ME!**

The Li clan is the richest and most influential family in Hong Kong. You could even consider them for the whole world. But the Li clan has never been popular because of its mysterious attributes so the whole world has never heard of them as a family who has a legal property of land of about fifty hectares comprising an enormous castle within that forest-like land.

Their location is where you could find the most isolated and most miserable area in Hong Kong.

Tourists come by because of the grandeur of the area. You might be overwhelmed just seeing the place surrounding the Li's property: the high rocks which might be considered as a unique species of rocks, the different plants and trees that made tourists feel eerie like someone was watching their every move and also, the silence and peacefulness of the surroundings, yet cold and creepy. But the tourists only visits twice for every ten years because of the strange ambience in that place.

As much as possible, people near that place avoid going closer. They fear they might die in an instant if they even tried to lay just a finger into the huge steel door which serves as an entrance to the place.

Beyond the huge steel door that stands out, almost touching the clouds and the endless steel walls, lays a grass-free pathway which from side to side, the thick trees and bushes were like a series of crowded guards. The pathway is very long that it is almost impossible for a normal person to walk through without getting tired.

Exactly right in the middle of that vast land lays the enormous old and grey castle. In just a glimpse, you could say that it looks really creepy for it doesn't look like someone has been living in there, but true, the Li's live inside that castle.

During the ancient times, the Li family has been popular because of their good nature and kindness to all. They helped those who are unfortunate and those who are sick. They spent most of their riches to help everyone and therefore, contributing for the progress of the community.

But these suddenly changed after the wise elders of the family had discovered something great. They have discovered the usage of magic from an anonymous foreign traveler. The traveler appeared to be a sorcerer and was looking for an heir to pass on his knowledge about his sorcery.

He was very lucky to find the mighty Li family who are all amazed with the traveler's talent. So they submitted themselves to sorcery and soon ended up learning it's most dangerous part—the dark magic.

The Li family turned to be cruel and violent. They become barbarous and they even started killing those who are weak. For them, the world is all about power.

"If you cannot survive, then you must die!" This was said by the most powerful among the Li's—Li Syaoran.

So the people started to move away from them as soon as possible. They migrated to other places where there's not even a trace of Li.

But not all the Li's were purely evil. Some of the Li's didn't agree with the way the leader, Li Syaoran, was handling the situation. So they also migrated to a faraway place. But they never kept themselves without contact to the "evil Li's." They sometimes visit them to see if there were any changes. But in their disappointment, nothing had changed.

Time passed by and the environment around the Li residence had soon become vacant.

The Li's didn't try to go somewhere decent with a decent neighborhood. They completely isolated themselves against other people because they thought that they are all weak and must not be mixed up with them.

However, they still formally welcome the Li's that migrated to faraway place hoping to recruit them with their sorcery and same as the other Li's, they are looking forward for the tiniest hope that they would ever change.

But after a century, no change has ever made. The Li's separated themselves like yin and yang that is still occurring in a balance. The "evil Li's" remained evil and the "good Li's" remained good.

The "good Li's" still come to visit but their husbands, wives or children that are not "pure Li's" are not welcomed in the ancient Li residence for they only accept those that are worthy to step onto that place. The "evil Li's" even engaged themselves just to keep the pure bloods flowing.

As the time goes by, the Li's passed their knowledge of sorcery from generation to generation and they become richer and richer, building enormous property until the contemporary age so the popularity of the Li's had longed faded away. They turned to be secretive and mysterious. They even hardly come out of their enormous den.

As the last barbarous family lasted, their replacement has become different.

Li Hakai could be considered as clever but as barbarous as the former Li's. But his wife, Li Yelan learned goodness and kindness from the visitation of the "good Li's." She is strict and formal, but she has a good heart.

She gave birth to four girls who grew to be matured and as good as her and to a boy who unluckily turned to be the same as his father for he always bragged himself as the same name as the mighty Li Syaoran, the most powerful Li sorcerer. Syaoran grew to be spoiled and cold-hearted just like his father.

Li Hakai soon had learned that a great sorcerer appeared in Japan during the ancient times but was never known because of his humility. His name was Clow Reed.

Clow Reed was said to have made powerful cards that could rule the world. So Hakai was craving for this power but he soon found out that Clow Reed had destined his heir.

According to the ancient books written by the wise elders of the past, Clow Reed chose the person with the purest heart to manipulate the cards to make sure that the cards would be used for good.

Hakai felt desperate so he planned to murder the so-called heir although the heir was still unrecognizable. But Yelan disagreed. She thought that Hakai had reached his true evilness and it should be stopped immediately.

She started to fight against his principles and because of Hakai's lost of love; he decided to perish her together with her four daughters who are all in the side of their mother.

Syaoran was only ten years old but he was well-trained by his father so he had learned to be cunning and cruel. But he loves his mother and his sisters so much. It was something that we could say to be out of place within his personality. So he secretly let them escaped although he knows that his father would soon find out. And he was right. Hakai found out and was so disappointed with Syaoran's actions for it is the first time that he ever made a refusal against him.

Syaoran negotiated with his father just to avoid violence. He demanded not to hurt his mother and his sisters and in return, he will do anything in his father's will.

His father agreed and let his wife and his daughters to leave in peace but he sent Syaoran into a difficult mission which is very impossible to be done.

He commanded Syaoran to find the heir of the cards and kill him and at the same time, to bring the cards to him.

It is impossible to be done because there is no written record about this heir. The history of the cards was ancient and there was no updates by the wise elders.

All Syaoran could rely on is to find the place where he could feel the aura of the cards the strongest.

He went into Japan for it is where Clow Reed has been said to had live. He went into the cities and met different kinds of people who are pretty new to him since he is not used to socializing. He went into every corners of Japan and he felt the aura of the cards in a place called Tomoeda.

But he wasn't sure where. The aura is very weak. It's like the cards had not been used for years.

He rent an apartment and made a living. His father provided him everything he needs especially money so a ten-year old kid like him, living on his own isn't a bother to him.

He enrolled into a school because he felt the strange feeling that the cards is in there although it seems impossible.

He met students and teachers and he ended up hating them and they also dislike him but not everyone in the school, for a miracle just happened. He made friends. They are not normal friends because there is something similar between them and Syaoran.

But although he has friends, Syaoran still hasn't changed. He is as cold-hearted as ever. His friends are not the same as him. But they truly understand for they know the secrets of Syaoran. They know his entire life just as the same as him.

After about five years, Syaoran soon realized that he didn't want to go back to his father. He wants to live a normal life together with his friends. But his father found out about his plan so he sent men, took him forcefully and brought him back to the castle.

He threatened him again about his mother and sisters so Syaoran obeyed the will of his father again.

Hakai now refused to let him get out of the place.

And at the state of Syaoran, it was the first time that he felt something tugging in his heart. He felt lonely…lonely as ever. He remained in the castle all alone. Waiting…Wondering if his friends will ever decide to rescue him.

But although they do, he won't come with them for he doesn't want his mother and sisters to be in trouble.

So at the moment, he has no choice but to sit back, and suffer…

It looks like the ending, but you know what? This is where the story begins…


	2. What Those Eyes Have Done To ME!

**Author's Note: **

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING **minniemouse795**! I was almost in tears!

Please read and review...

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own CCS. And even if I pray for a year, it's not even possible!

**CHAPTER ii: What Those Eyes Have Done To ME!**

"Release me right now!"

"Master Syaoran, we apologize but we cannot do what you wish for."

The guards who were holding him release him but into the caslte.

"You're father is waiting for you inside. He is very much disappointed," said one of the guards.

"Am I asking your opinion?" said Syaoran in an irritated tone.

The guards bowed and dismissed themselves, as though they have heard nothing.

In front of the large wooden door of the castle, they left Syaoran who was preoccupied and was hesitating to come inside.

What would his father say? He entrusted him to find the missing heir of the cards but he failed to do so because he felt the suiting life outside the castle and away from his father. He wants to live a normal life together with his friends. But what would he tell his father now?

Of course, his father had already found out that he planned not to return to the castle and that was the reason why he sent men and arrested him. There's no other way that he will ever get away with this.

He was so stupid! He must have known that his father was spying on him all along. He must have known that after what his father did to his mother and his sisters…his mother and his sisters?

He then recalled that his mother and his sisters' safety are in his father's hands. He made a deal with his father and he broke the deal. He failed to find the heir and now, his mother and sisters will die!

His train of panicking thoughts was cut off when the large wooden door opened.

He turned his gaze inside but it was deserted. He saw the antic mahogany corridors and the dusty sofa but still, no one is in there.

He decided to come inside for he has a feeling that it was father's strange powers that made the door opened without any physical contact from a living being. It must be the signal that his father was getting impatient of waiting for him.

His footsteps echoed around the hall.

He lived in the castle since he was a child but after 5 years that he went off to the city and now he returned, he felt the "unhomeness" of the place. He realized that he had lived in hell. He can now count the years wasted just for training and nothing else. There are lots of better things outside that he can remember as a good memory.

He headed towards his father's room as much as he can remember to where it is located.

He stopped in front of the door and saw that there is light inside. _The chimney…_he thought.

"Come in," his father's sharp tone said from inside the room.

A bead of sweat trickled down his temples. He clenched his fists and made a hollow breath. He turned the doorknob and let himself came into his doom.

The room came into view. The warmth of the fire coming from the chimney rushed into his face. He saw the lighted chimney and the familiar red carpet on the floor. He saw the oversized red sofa-like chair with its back in him. His father must be sitting in there.

"I-I'm here, father," he spoke trying to steady his voice. He waited for him to answer but he didn't. He was afraid that his father is angry and he might have decided to murder him right on the spot.

But after a moment, his father spoke at last, "Do you have any idea," The large chair started to turn around to face him. "…how disappointed I am, Syaoran?"

The appearance of his father came into view. He saw the same intense amber eyes which are the same as his and also that same chestnut hair only there was silver hairs striking out.

He was looking at him in deep displeasure for his eyebrows were narrowed and his eyes were like knifes ready to stab him.

But what Syaoran was thinking is that his father hasn't changed that much. He looks as evil as ever.

"I sent you to find the heir of the clow cards and not to go roaming around like those low-life fools!"

Syaoran's gaze was on the floor expecting that his father would yell at him the whole day but he didn't because he said in just one blow.

"I know that you are already aware of your mistakes but I would like to remind you once again. You are a Li! You are not supposed to have any relationships with anybody without a Li flowing in his veins! Also, remember everything that I taught you especially about the right emotions to feel and the right actions to do. I guess I was wrong then, of trusting you and to let you out of the castle. So you must stay here and reflect into yourself about your sins. You are not allowed to go out as used to be. And as for your mother and your sisters, I will pardon you for now. But the next time you did something like this, I am warning you. I would not have any second thoughts of disposing them."

Syaoran's shoulders slightly trembled. He should not make any careless move. His conscience won't take it if something bad happened to his mother and sisters.

After a moment, his father took a deep breath and said, "You may go now." His voice is as cold as ever.

"Yes, father," was all he could say.

He knows deep inside him that his father was only brainwashing him about his teaching stuffs. He now knows the right emotions to feel and the right actions to do. Although he doesn't have the perfect ethical values, he already knows how to live a good life and that is because of his friends.

He went out of the room and headed for his own.

As he walked into the corridors, he noticed that the reason why the castle looks so creepy is because it lacks people. It is rare for Syaoran to meet anyone while he is walking across the corridor.

He reached his room so he turned the old and rusty doorknob of it and came inside.

He saw his bed with the curtains all torn and one of the windows was missing its pane. White dust was all over the furniture and floor.

The room is obviously hadn't been used for five years and nobody did even bothered to clean it? He walked across the room and inspected even more.

He stared outside the window and saw the beauty of natures—the mountains from afar and the flocks of birds flying above the Li grounds.

The calming breeze made him relaxed although not enough to wash out his loneliness.

It's been a day since he last saw his friends and he's missing them already. If they found out that he missed them, they would have laughed at him. He imagined the look on their faces staring at his own lonely face makes him embarrassed.

He made a deep breath and collapsed himself on the bed which is not a good idea because in a loud puff, smoke of dust flew in the air. He coughed loudly which made the maids came in to see what happened.

They saw their master covered in white dust. They giggled silently that made Syaoran looked at them in annoyance so they stopped. But he didn't get angry at them because he felt relieved that there were still maids in there.

Maybe, it was his father's orders that made them kept his room unclean.

He straightened himself up with full confidence although he knows very well that his appearance is not appealing to the girls.

The maids tried to control their laughter but he noticed it so he strictly ordered them to make an entire renovation in his room and must be finished by mid-afternoon.

The maids watch him in bewilderment as he went out of the room without even looking back and with a smirk plastered on his face.

Although he knows how to live a good life, his rude attitude and his cruel and uncompassionate personality still hasn't changed. After all, he is a Li.

He went into a nearby bathroom to take a warm bath and after his makeover he spent his afternoon into the gardens.

He strolled across the grassy field. Flowers were blooming everywhere. The sunshine gives enough warm and the wind blew softly upon his hair. He watched the birds playing above him, chirping sweetly.

He sat on the grass thinking deeply...

Looks can really be deceiving. The garden looks so peaceful and it seems like the person who owns it is a good man. But the truth behind the beautiful garden is a man that is ready to kill anyone who gets in his way just to be the most powerful of all. He is even prepared to kill his own family.

Will he ever get out of this place? He trusts his friends so much that he knows that they will try to rescue him. He doesn't want to keep his hopes up. It's just that he knows deep inside him that they will have the urge and the courage to rescue him.

Mid-afternoon came so he decided to go back to his room.

He opened the door and saw that the room is completely cleaned.

His jaw hanged open with amazement because not only because his room is clean and looks completely different than before, but because the walls had been painted with his favorite color—green. The floor looks so shiny that he could use it as a mirror. The window that was missing its pane is now repaired and there was not any sign of being damaged. It has already curtains. His bed has been neatly kept. There was not any sign of dust for it looks like every inch of the room has been cleaned.

The maids were standing aligned at the left, waiting for Syaoran to make a comment.

Syaoran can see them almost smiling in triumph for they might saw that he was astonished of the cleanliness of the room.

So he said, "Hmmm…I think I could manage with your work. But next time, do your job better! And all of you are really slow! Dismissed."

The maids almost smiling faces suddenly wiped out, however, they still obeyed there master and in one line, they went out of the room.

Syaoran made sure that the maids were all gone and when he had made sure that the coast is clear, he jumped into his soft bed and laid there as though there is nothing best to do but to lie down.

He closed his eyes, savoring the softness of the pillows and slowly, without anyone, even himself knowing, he was going into a deep slumber.

He saw himself going down a stony stairs. His footsteps echoed. The walls were close to him side by side which made him feel cold because it is also made of stone.

He can hear from afar an eerie sound. It sounds something like the midnight breeze but more like the sharp tingling of a bell. He couldn't explain it but one thing is for sure, he was hypnotized by the sound. Well, not really hypnotized because aside from his curiosity he likes the sound.

The sound is getting nearer and he could already tell that it came from a human being. It was a singing girl.

He reached a long pathway but it looks more of a tunnel because of the closeness of the walls. He walked through it following the voice which sounds like humming for he still couldn't make out the words.

He passed dark cells but he didn't even bother to look at the prisoners (if there's any) because he was concentrating hard to follow the voice that he was scared to miss it.

He was getting nearer and he could now make out the words…

**…_destiny never finds a way for me, my love..._**

He was watching his step trying hard to make his echoing footsteps stop.

**…_Even in the night I see your face, in the dark…_**

He felt his body shivering in cold. He wished to go back to his room but he's there already and he can't stop now.

**…_So even if I lose my way to you…_**

Is it really safe to go there?

**…_I never close my heart…_**

What if it is a trap?

**…_the light is always there…_**

A little further…

**…_Time goes by…_**

Almost there…

**…_We can never stay the same…_**

The voice is so clear but he can hear something more. And he was really sure that it is impossible for someone or anyone inside a small cell to fit something like—piano?

**…_Now we've come so far…_**

And not only that, there are sounds of drums, guitar and something surprising like backup singers.

**…_from love memory…_**

The voice sounds like a ten-year old girl. Her voice is not that for a singer but not that bad. It can be considered as singing.

**…_Though your smile has gone…_**

He stopped in front of an old metal door where he could hear the music. It was echoing around the cold place.

**…_We will never apart…_**

There is a small rectangular hole on the door, enough for both eyes to peak in and see.

**…_In our hearts we are one…_**

He can see faint lights coming inside by the rectangular hole.

**…_for love melody…_**

Is it safe to peak in? What if it's really a trap?

**…_The future arrives…_**

His mother and sisters…there were all gone... He's got nothing to lose!

Without thinking, he suddenly bowed and peaked inside.

**…_with-_**

The faint lights coming from the cell turned off and the singing stopped.

Syaoran saw and heard nothing. He can't see anything through the dark. He looked away confused and looked at the far end to check if someone is coming but no one is.

So he looked back at the hole when unexpectedly, he saw a pair of emerald eyes right before him.

Syaoran quickly bolted up from his bed.

It was very dark for it is already midnight.

He had slept for about eight hours.

What he saw was only a dream. But he can tell that it really happened because it did when he was only ten years old.

It happened after he made a deal with his father that he would find the heir in exchange of the freedom of his mother and sisters.

But he can't remember what happened after he saw those emerald eyes.

Why did he remember it as a dream?

Well, it's not important now. His curiosity is absolutely killing him and he is feeling the urge to go to the dungeon (he realized that it happened at the dungeon) and to see if the girl is still alive or still hasn't escaped.

Wait a minute. He is not sure if the girl is still alive because all of the prisoners there didn't last for a month. They all died in hunger or in torture. A ten-year old girl won't survive. And he is pretty sure that his father still hasn't freed a single prisoner on the dungeon's entire history.

He changed his mind after a while. But then, he found himself grabbing a jacket and setting off towards the dungeon.

He still can remember the way towards the dungeon because of that dream.

He walked amazingly fast.

Actually, he is not allowed to go to the dungeon because according to his father, the prisoners there have some kind of a disease because they are the only people that don't have a Li in their blood that is inside the castle. Even the maids and the trained guards has a blood of a Li. They are the Li's who don't have the ability to have the magic of sorcery for according to his father again, they are the "weak Li's."

He walked quietly as a cat across the corridors but as fast as a phantom.

He had managed to get into the familiar stone stairs that he recently saw in the dream but he didn't stop.

He walked passed from cell to cell not bothering to see if there is a prisoner, similar as before. But he already knows that if there even someone in there, that someone must be a dead meat.

He walked straight until he reached the cell that has a metal door. There was no sound from there. Not a trace of a singing voice.

And for the very first time he was afraid that a scary thing would come out of that rectangular hole so he was hesitating to peak in.

He was having a hard time, thinking hard whether he would peak in or not.

If he peak in, there is a possibility that he might see something scary but that's just it. For if he don't, his curiosity won't let him sleep peacefully.

While he was walking back and forth in front of the door and thinking hard, he felt something round, cold and hard in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a gold glittering coin. And he got an idea which is very stupid because it would be useless.

He quickly shoved the coin inside the rectangular hole like a piggy bank. He heard the coin hit the stony ground behind the door with some loud tings that echoed around the dungeon.

He waited to hear if something would move inside as a startled reaction but there was none. Yes, it was a stupid idea. It is hard to find a golden coin nowadays...

He was getting impatient now. And without thinking, he peaked inside…

He can only see darkness and nothing else. But then, he sensed that something inside would get near the hole so he quickly pulled away from it.

His eyes widen and saw those emerald eyes that he saw five years ago.


	3. What The Song Has Done To ME!

**CHAPTER iii****: What ****The**** Song Has Done To ME!**

Syaoran went into the dungeon to find out if the girl is still alive.

He was in front of the metal door which he saw from his dream but he could not decide if he will peak inside the rectangular hole because of his wild imagination!

He was getting impatient now. And without thinking, he peaked inside…

He can only see darkness and nothing else. But then, he sensed that something inside would get near the hole so he quickly pulled away from it.

His eyes widen and saw those emerald eyes that he saw five years ago.

He had to clap his palm to his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He felt his knees getting weaker because of shock.

But what the heck! He is a Li! Damn it! What did he train for? He wasn't trained just to be scared of an emerald-eyed girl who had survived for five years in a unique cell because it doesn't look like a prison cell at all. It looks like a stone box!

Anyway, the distances of their eyes were just inches away and he can't deny that those emerald eyes that he was seeing at the moment looks so…magical…mystical…the best term is…empty. It held no expression of what-so-ever. And those eyes seemed to have immobilized him.

No. Actually, he was frozen in shock.

He can see few of her skin so he can conclude that the color of her skin is…pale. That's what he can come up at the moment because he can see dirt all over her visible skin and considering that it was dark inside that cell with the mixture of the dirt, he can say that it's a fulfillment to conclude that her skin is pale.

After a few immovable seconds, the girl had disappeared again behind the dark cell so that's the moment that Syaoran has managed to move.

He peaked in closely again, his nose touching the cold metal door, but he can't see anything through the pitch black darkness.

It's time for him to think again.

He was now sure that the girl is still alive. _Um…breathing that is._

But the question is—what to do next?

Syaoran remembered that he wasn't allowed in the dungeon so if his father find out, that he was visiting the girl, he might kill her.

But that's not the real problem. He was trying hard to think…how to…talk…with this girl.

What a stupid question! You just have to open your mouth and make your muscles in throat move to make your larynx work and with a few wind…your voice will come out.

No. The question is what to say.

Syaoran's thoughts were swimming that he wasn't sure if he's still sane. So he asked himself. _Why is it that he even came into the dungeon just to see if the girl is still alive? Is it really about curiosity? Yeah, might be._

Syaoran remembered that in his dream, he was hypnotized by her singing voice. _So…it's settled. He came into the dungeon because he wou__ld like to hear her voice again…sounds stupid!_

Lately, he has been doing stupid things just like what he is doing right now.

"Hey you!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "You! The girl behind this door! Bring me back my coin!"

His voice just vanished after a few echoes and silence came. The girl didn't reply.

He came near to the rectangular hole to shout directly inside. "I said, bring ba-"

But he caught a glimpse of a dirty fingernail that had shoved his coin back while his mouth still hanging open.

The coin dropped into the stone ground with a loud ting. But he didn't pick it up. He realized that he doesn't need the coin anymore. After all, his family is filthy rich!

He picked it up between his finger and shoved it gently again into the rectangular hole as though it is a vending machine.

As the tings of the coin stopped he said in a calm and gentle voice, "I was just kidding around. That coin is yours now. But in exchange, you have to sing for me."

After a few moments, he saw the emerald eyes again through the hole.

Syaoran felt something like…delighted but amused at the same time. He just doesn't want admit to himself that he was delighted as the girl blinked twice.

Syaoran doesn't know what to say. "I-I'm serious. You just have to sing…"

The girl disappeared in the darkness again as she shoved the coin out of the door again.

Syaoran's eyebrows twitched. It was his first time to give money to the poor and now, she's refusing it?!

He shoved the coin drastically at the hole and shouted, "You have to sing!"

But she returned it again.

Syaoran won't give up that easily. He shoved it through, the girl shoved it back and he shoved it through and the girl shoved it back. There were some tings from inside the cell and there was none outside because Syoaran is just catching it.

But after a few coin rallies, the girl at last gave up. She didn't return the coin.

Syaoran felt relieved. "So now, you have to sing," he said.

But he only heard silence…

So he has been tricked! He gave that girl a golden coin without any exchange!

"Listen. I won't go if you don't sing. I'll just…seat here." Syaoran sat on the cold stony ground.

What would he get if that girl sang anyway? It doesn't matter. He didn't give his golden coin without exchange. That was his aim.

**30 minutes had passed…**

The girl still hasn't sing. Syaoran is used of not sleeping. It was one of his training. But being patient is not in his training program. And besides, he is an impatient person.

He was making sounds like grunt, grinding teeth, tapping his foot, whistling and any other signs of being bored. But the girl doesn't seem to be bothered with his presence.

If the girl will not sing, Syaoran lose because he waited for nothing. But what else he should do? He should have not given that coin. _Then ask her to give it back._ No. That would lower down his pride.

**Almost an hour had passed…**

It seems like the girl wasn't planning to sing even just a single verse. And Syaoran was beginning to give up.

But then…

Suddenly…

Unexpectedly…

He heard the girl's eerie voice.

_"_F-Far in the light _-breath-_ I can see it…In e-ve-ry scene _-__breath__-_ of the night…A tiny feather of love…"

Her voice sound to be faltering for she hasn't used it for years. It sounded to be like a whisper and numb but yet so peaceful.

"I gotta go…Desti-ny _-breath-_ never finds the way for me, my love…"

Syaoran relaxed himself. Her song makes him feel sentimental…

Everything that happened to his past flashed back inside his head…

**His mother…**

_"__Syaoran__, my sweetest child, the world is a world of suffering__…__ No person in this world is exempted from pain. But the pain __and __suffering can be gone if you embrace the world with love. In that way, the people will forget to fight and be united as one. So son,__ remember…__ I will always love you…"_

"Even in the night_-breath- _I see your face, in the dark…So I never lose my way to you…I never close my heart…The light is always there…"

**His father…**

_"Power is the only solution for every problem in this world. You won't win if you are weak! Survival of the fittest son…Survival of the fittest…"_

"Time goes by _-breath-_…We can never stay the same…Now we've come so far…From love memory…"

**His friends…**

_"__Syaoran__Hahaha__! Your face! Did someone just died?"_

_"__Hahaha__ You have to smile sometimes…"_

_"Yeah, that's right! You'll look old if you don't!"_

_"Yeah!__ We have a saying… 'Just laugh the hurt away!'"_

_"AW…THAT WAS…CHEESY! __HAHAHA!"_

"Though your smile has gone… We will never be apart…In our hearts we are one…For love melody…"

**His family…**

_"__Hakai__ You can no longer control your thirst of power! You are even willing t__o kill all of us just for power!__"_

_"All of you are weak! You must all die!_

_"No father!"_

_"__Syaoran__ Are you taking the side of your mother and sisters? __You traitor! You must die with them!"_

_"No father…I love you both so much…"_

_"Love?__Hahaha__! There's no such thing as love! There's only power! You are one of them now __Syaoran__You are as weak as them…"_

_"Please father…I will do anything…"_

_"Anything?__ Bring me then, the powerful __clow__ cards!"_

"The future arrives…with your love…"

The girl finished her song. As soon as her voice vanished, Syaoran had finally awoken from his own sentimentality. He felt his eyes had watered.

He quickly wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket hoping that the girl didn't see him almost cry.

He was about to say something when suddenly, he heard an explosion at the end of the dungeon. The whole castle shook because of the huge explosion.

Syaoran turned his gaze towards the commotion when he saw that the explosion is continuous and it was getting near his spot.

He realized that if he ran at the other end, he can't outrun the blazing fire. The only way he could survive is if he gets inside the metal door where the girl is.

He has no time to think for other options. He has to move fast or else…he's toast.

The fire is a meter away from him and its speed is as fast as a wind.

With such strength, he kicked the metal door and it collapsed giving him way inside.

When the fire is about an inch from him, he jumped with all his might with his arms up high as though he was diving.

The fire engulfed the spot where he was in just a second ago but now, he was inside the enclosed cell.

He watched the fire outside passed through. It's like a dragon has just blown fire in the dungeon. He felt the heat all over his body but he didn't mind.

When the fire disappeared, silence again filled the dungeon.

Syaoran could hear his own heartbeat. His clothes were damped with sweat. His face was wet. _What just had happened?_

He then realized that he was inside the room where the girl is in.

He slowly turned around. He focused his eyes and tried to see through the pitch black darkness inside that cell.

_It seems like no one is in here. _

Syaoran now got the impression that the girl that sang awhile ago was just a ghost for she might have already died. But then…his coin?

Maybe because of the recent explosion, he had his courage back. He's not afraid to go anywhere near the girl.

He walked slowly, deeper inside the cell. His footsteps echoing…

His eyes were now getting used of the dark so the room becomes visible.

As he walked deeper, he saw a figure at the right end of the room. And without hesitation, he walked directly at it.

The figure must have noticed that Syaoran will come near because it moved as though it was embracing itself.

Syaoran was getting nearer without showing any sign of fear.

When he was in front of the girl, he gently touched her at her arm but she suddenly pulled away.

He can hear her breathe unevenly.

He doesn't know what to do. This girl is very delicate and should be handled with care…

He was about to think of a way to be friendly when he suddenly heard running footsteps from the end of the dungeon, the source of the recent explosion.

Syaoran readied himself and positioned himself into a fighting stance, the girl right behind him although she's still not moving from her place.

If he doesn't protect the girl, who would? He's the one who ruined the metal door that should be protecting her so it is his obligation now to protect her.

The footsteps were coming closer. They were running.

When they were so close they slowed down.

Syaoran saw shadows coming closer at the door…

Until…

The intruders came into view.

"Syaoran!" A group of males with different ages were the intruders.

And Syaoran felt his adrenaline leaped because his so-called gang came to save him.


End file.
